


Modified Code

by GreyLiliy



Category: Tron: Uprising
Genre: Character Study, Drama, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: Cyrus has waited a long time for Beck.
Relationships: Beck/Cyrus (Tron)
Kudos: 4





	Modified Code

**Author's Note:**

> [First posted to Tumblr on November 11, 2013 as “Drabble #92 - Destiny Boyfriends (Cyrus/Beck).” Crossposted to Archive of Our Own on March 14, 2020. Only the work itself has been crossposted.]
> 
> Written as a Request.

Beck paused in his climb down the protruding gears of the ‘Compressed Space.’ He leaned his head back, and stared up at the giant space above him. What was once black, filled with color and light. Moving parts.

With each step down, another row lit to life, as if the space was guiding them to the bottom.

“Something the matter?” Cyrus asked, standing straight as though the wall was the floor. Cyrus defied gravity in this place, as if he could bend it to his will. “You look preoccupied, Be-ck.”

The younger program shivered, unnerved by the extra click of the tongue at the end of his name. Beck swallowed and pointed around him. “Just noticing all the lights turning on as we go deeper, that’s all.”

Cyrus smiled, contorting the exposed circuit-like light lines on his face. He turned on his heel, and strode up the wall to greet Beck as easily as if he were taking a walk down the street. Cyrus fell forward, and held onto the wall, side-by-side with Beck. He laid his head in his folded arms and smiled. “The Compressed Space is excited to see you. It’s been so long since we’ve had company, that you really can’t blame it for wanting to spruce up.”

Cyrus slapped his hand on Beck’s shoulder and shook it, the fingertips lingering near his collar. The grip tight, and his entire arm leaning against Beck. The contact burned. Cyrus was too hot, like he was overheating. “Come on, we’ve got a way to go. I’m sure as it finishes turning on all the systems, you’ll be even more impressed.”

“I’m already impressed,” Beck mumbled. Cyrus pushed off the wall and continued walking straight down, as Beck struggled to cling to the surface and not fall. He sucked in a breath, and leg go to drop down to the next ledge. He slipped a little, but held tight. Cyrus chuckled at him, and Beck couldn’t stop the frustrated growl. “How are you doing that anyway?”

“I trust this place,” Cyrus said. His circuits glowed, and Beck watched his back. Cyrus’ stride was smooth. “It trusts me. We’re practically one in the same at this point, the code and I.”

“Did you modify your own code?” Beck asked, mouth agape.

“And the space around us.” Cyrus never broke stride, as Beck’s footing became less unsure.

“Isn’t that dangerous?”

“Perhaps,” Cyrus said. He rolled his shoulder back, and cricked his neck. “But there’s something rewarding about knowing your surroundings so intimately. To have that level of control.

"It’s like you’re getting inside of someone. Becoming one.” Cyrus looked over his shoulder at Beck. He studied the young Renegade, and smiled. Eyes knowing. “I have a good feeling about you, Beck. I think you’ll be the one to understand. Destiny brought you here, after all.”

“Destiny,” Beck said, continuing his climb downward. The air around him sizzled and made him tense. There was something unnerving about all of this. Something that crawled under his skin. “I’m not sure I want to understand.”

“You will,” Cyrus said, grabbing Beck’s face with his hand. He appeared from nowhere, cornering Beck against the wall. Cyrus’ grip turned gentle, and he pat Beck’s face. His other hand lingered near the disc on Beck’s back, tracing a circle along the light line. “We’re connected. You and me. Me and this Space.”

Beck lost the ability to speak. With Cyrus so close, and the air heavy around them. A Charge of electricity shot up through the center of the space. Beck couldn’t move.

“Come on,” Cyrus said, slipping away like condensed energy. His hand trailed down Beck’s side as he righted himself, and continued his glide toward the bottom. “You’ll understand when we get to the center. I’m sure you’ll like it.”

“So you said,” Beck said, shivering. He leaned his head against the wall for two seconds. Breathed. He pushed off and crawled down the wall, clumsily and without Cyrus’ grace. He had a long way to go. “Destiny, huh?”

Cyrus’ only answer was a chuckle.


End file.
